best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alisa Bosconovitch
Alisa Bosconovitch is a character that first appeared in''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion''. She is an android created by Doctor Boskonovitch. She was created to be Jin Kazama's body gaurd. She is voiced by Yuki Matsouka in japanese and her english voice in Street Fighter X Tekken was provided by: Michelle Knotz. Her reveal counterpart is Skyla: Because both these girls have a connection to flying and machines. In this case Alisa can fly on her own and is a machine. However: their position and personality contrast. Alisa is being programmed to serve Jin Kazama, she is very polite and only fights when she really has to. Role in the Story Like in Tekken 6, she is working for the Mishima Zaibatsu under the command of Jin Kazama. There she formed a friendship with TrueDarkAce that later evolved into love. This made the swedish soldier Lars Alexandersson jelous, so he challenged TrueDarkAce into a duel and lost. She and TrueDarkAce has since then become true fight partners who useally team up to fight against larger groups of enemies or much stronger ones. She also at one point met ARCgaming91 who fell in love with her, but after he was defeated. He understood that her love belonged to TrueDarkAce and stopped hitting on her. Or at least, he tried to stop doing it. At another point of the storyline, she also trolled DemonOverseer because she thought he was adorable. She did so by hiding her head in the dirty cloth basket and everytime he turned on the water in the shower, she sang "If I had words" to him. Then stopped right away when the he turned the water off. Apperance She has pink hair and green eyes. Her first outfit consists of white shoes, black stockings, a purple and pink dress that ends in a skirt, with her breasts being covered in a bra-like manner, with the strings going around her neck, and white gloves covering her hands and long purple gloves covering most of her arms, and she also has two flowers embedded into her hair at her right side. Personality Unlike most robots, Alisa possesses emotions. She is a very kind-hearted individual. She speaks in a polite manner and is sensitive to others' feelings. She also knows family values as well; as evidenced when she tells Lars to not point a gun to his father, Heihachi. She does not want to fight and hurt her enemies. Obviously, she is very intelligent, often speaking in technical terms. In some situations, when people call Alisa a robot, she denies that fact and insists that she is a human being. When she was commanded by Jin, she doesn't recognize Lars, she performs his commands at full efficiency, and performs deadly abilities. Although, this could have been caused because at one point during the command, Jin tells Alisa to disable safe-mode and then reboot. This could be the reason why Alisa wouldn't answer Lars pleas as not to fight her. Powers and Abilities She is able to sprout wing-like jets from her back allowing her to briefly fly at great speed, sprout chainsaws from her arms and remove her head. She can then use her head as a bomb, and after it explodes she grows out a new one in some mysterious way. She can because she has no real skeleton, spin her body around 360 degrees at a fast pace and shoot out her fists like rockets. She does posses super human streagth and is able to throw Bryan Fury into a wall with ease. But when her battery is close to run out of electricity, she eill become weakend and soon faint. Relationships to Other Characters *Jin Kazama - Her master. *TrueDarkAce - Her boyfriend and combat partner *ARCgaming91 - She is finds him creepy *R.O.B - He has a crush on her *DemonOverseer - She trolled him on one of her missions and they later became friends *Juri Han - Alisa does not like her behaviour against Jin and the other members of the Zaibatsu. *Bryan Fury - She does not like him Non-playable Relationships: *Dr. Boskonovitch - Her father/creator. *Ling Xiaoyu - Her best friend *Lars Alexandersson - She likes him in the Tekken series, but not in this games storyline. Gallery Alisa Bosconovitch-.jpg|Alisa in Tekken 6 450px-Alisaintbv.jpg|Alisa in Tekken: Blood Vengeance 432px-AlisaSFxT art.png|link=Alisa in Street Fighter X Tekken Alisa Boskonovitch.png|link=Alisa in Tekken Tag Tournoment 2 Sfxtk-alisa-150x.png|link=Alisa in Street Fighter X Tekken again, ARC's current avatar Video Trivia *She is the second character announced from the Tekken franshise. *She is one of Aranryanchampions favorite female Tekken characters along with: Miharu Hirano, Julia Chang, Michelle Chang & Anna Williams. *The possible reason why she is creeped out by ARCgaming91 might be for the same reason why she does not like Lars Alexandersson in the game. Because they are both from Sweden. *One of her most memorable quotes are: "I am Alisa, please Die!" *She has also been shown to be really good at racing games, mainly Mario Kart Wii, so good that even ARCgaming acknowledge her skills. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Sexy Characters